Accused Mistaken, Forgiveness Begged
by Kurogirl-KiminaHikari
Summary: Sasuke was framed as the murderer of his clan by his brother. Even with his name cleared a month later, he was bullied by his schoolmates whom knew nothing about the truth. At 13, Sasuke was rescued from an incident and moved to Japan to restart his life. 3 years later, he returned for a vacation only to bump into them. Still clueless, will they learn the truth behind the murder?
1. My story goes like this

**Accused Mistaken, Forgiveness Begged**

**Summary:-**

**According to the Uchiha Rules, every member can only have 2 sons and eliminate the girls and spare boys born to the families. The new head clan and a former Hikari from the Hikari clan in Japan, Uchiha Fugaku was one of the families yet instead of killing his first-born and only daughter with one of his twin sons, he send them to his old clan whom in secret kept in contact with him. He visits them in secret with his youngest twin son, Sasuke which he must do in return to keep his daughter and son with his former clan.**

**Uchiha Sasuke had not known of his twin brother until his father had brought him to the Hikari clan at 3. Like his father – a former Hikari, he kept the visits in secret. But at 10 years old, Sasuke had watched his entire Uchiha clan killed before him by his eldest brother, Itachi. **

**Without any protection left and anyone who can help him protect his remaining siblings, he had no choice but to break all connections with the Hikari clan. However, he was left orphaned, homeless and penniless as Itachi had fled with all the heritance from the Uchiha clan, which left Sasuke framed as the murderer of his clan.**

**In school, he used to have friends until the murder was spread out to the school. Small and weak, he was then left alone but being picked on.**

**From the month after the murder and his trial that he's been found innocent and as a witness, he was bullied, made fun of and picked on by his school except his teachers, principal, one of his bosses' son and the city of Washington. America.**

**Given a flat as an apology by the court, he also must work in order to live comfortably. At 13, he found his house destroyed one night from a false accuse and was nearly raped when his twin brother, older sister and his supposed deceased father to his rescue. From that week, he was then moved to Japan to live with his remaining Uchiha family as a Hikari.**

**3 years later, he returned to America for a summer vacation with his new found friends and family. However, he returned stronger, more slender and beautiful with a fame title by his side. Even with his new self-defence skills, he's still protected by his friends and family due of his previous injuries return. **

**After his former school learned the truth behind the murder, the students of Konoha Willston High but a group tries to regain back his trust but was rejected due from their previous actions 3 years ago. **

**Feared of his twin brother whom has the Japanese Army by his side, his elder sister with bother the Army and Japanese Police Force by her side and his father with Japan's government protection by his side, they can only asked one person for help to regain back the trust of Sasuke.**

**And that is Sasuke's friend and only son of one of Sasuke's former bosses, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!**

* * *

**_Hey there, everyone! This is the summary of my first story! I apologize if there's some confusion in it as I'm very new here and I'm okay with writing stories...And I'm not good with story titles so please forgive me...It's okay for me if the story later on is not very good for you all, I'll learn more as I write on...To be honest, I've started many stories in papers but I'm quite shy of revealing it to anyone but my closest friend..._**

**_So, I might put up stories as soon as possible as I write it in papers before I copy it to publish it out! So thanks for reading!_**


	2. Prologue

**Hi there, everyone! This is the prologue of the story! Sorry if it's kinda short but it's all I can come out with...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Rules had been set in every family worldwide._

_ Some has freedom, many has none._

**"From this day forward,…..Every Uchiha here….Every family…."**

_A clan has rules set to every member._

_All must obey it unconditionally._

**"Even at your greatest protest, we'll only allow…."**

_Even if it is losing someone precious to you._

**"2 sons of every family….Any parents with more than that must eliminate them….even every daughter born and alive today….."**

_To lose someone you vowed to protect is a painful moment._

_The price of losing them is pain and grief._

**"Break the rule….. And we'll kill any third son or any daughter born to the parents before their very eyes…..You all have 2 weeks to eliminate them….."**

_'And this, is just the beginning,….._

**"Fugaku….What are we going to do….." A woman sobs to her secretly depressed and sobbing husband "I-I….We can't kill our only daughter…..not even one of our sons…"**

**"There's one way…..but I can no longer do it….I'm sorry, Mikoto….As the head clan….I must obey….." The husband replied blankly, taking out his daughter and one of his baby twin sons out**

**"NO! FUGAKU!" The woman screams as her husband left the clan in a car**

_But in some ways, anyone will break the rule and did something unexpected._

**"Please, Father…..Please keep my daughter and eldest twin son….Your grandchildren here…..I refused to kill them…..Please, you're my only choice I can keep them safe…..Even as an Uchiha now….I refused to throw away my birthplace….The Hikari clan aside…."**

_A man can marry an Uchiha but must change his family name Uchiha._

_Break every connection with his family. _

_If his love for his family or clan is too great,_

_Then he will never throw them aside._

_He will hide everything he breaks that he must not do as an Uchiha._

**"They'll kill them if they're sent out to the world….I can't kill them….They mean so much to me…to Mikoto…."**

**"Does she knows….."**

**"No….No one in the clan knows….Please, as a former Hikari….I'll do anything in return….."**

_At any price, a man who's not an Uchiha but became one will do anything to keep those he loves alive._

_ A man unlike the Uchiha clan, knows true love._

**"As my honest son and as my youngest who blessed me my first granddaughter and my 8****th****, 9****th**** and 10****th**** grandsons…..I'll keep them with me, raise them….In return….Let your youngest son whom you're keeping…."**

_Even as a man whom is born in another clan, he also follows the rules._

_To keep his love ones alive, he'll do something in return._

**" You must let Sasuke know of our clan…..Love him like no other does….Teach him….Do everything just like how I've raised you with your siblings….But in your own way with my powerful teaching as your father….."**

_Even if it is a dark secret he has hidden for years._

**"As you wish, Father…..Thank you….I shall never regret having you and the clan to raise my children….."**

_But if your love ones are still living in peace and under protection, you'll feel secured yet afraid for their safety._

**"I know you have no regrets, son…..But always remember this…..We'll always welcome you in open arms…."**

_And to protect the secret, you'll hand over to someone you can trust._

**"Don't cry, Sasuke….." The man whispers to his sobbing infant son, rocking the small body "Soon….You'll meet them….."**

_At the least you have someone who loves them as much as you do, they'll follow their ways to protect them._

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Well...That's all.**

**Chapter 1 is coming soon...So please be patient! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know that I've said that I wrote the chapters in the story but I've been editing it in my computer, trying to make it more suitable. Anyway, my mid-term examination has just ended today (forgot to mention in the prologue since I just wrote it yesterday) so I'm having my last day of school tomorrow! Then, I'm free for the next 2 weeks! Unfortunately, I'm going off to Cameron Highlands for a camp on the 2nd week so I can't post in more of the story on that week itself but I'll try to put up the the chapters I've written as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_"Papa!" _**

**_ A young boy at the age of 4 ran out to the doorway of his home and hugs the leg of 28 year old Uchiha Fugaku_**

**_"Hey there, sonny…." Fugaku chuckles, lifting his 4 year old son into his strong arms and kisses the spiky duck-butt hair of his son " Where's mummy, Sasuke?"_**

**_"She went out for a meeting with Grandfather, Papa!" The boy now known as Sasuke giggles "She said that she'll be home late!"_**

**_"Well. Well. Well…." Fugaku huffs broadly with a smile "Looks like I'll make dinner….What do you want for dinner?"_**

**_"Spaghetti!" Sasuke squealed _**

**_"Tadaima…."_**

**_"Nii-san's home!" Sasuke squealed which Fugaku place his son down and the small raven ran to 9 year old Itachi and gave him a hug "Okaeri, Nii-san!"_**

**_"Otouto…." The said boy greets softly with a smile and smile when he saw Fugaku "Father…."_**

**_"Okaeri, Itachi…." Fugaku said warmly _**

**_"Where's Mother…." Itachi said but with pure venom and hatred in his voice which go unnoticed by Sasuke_**

**_ When Fugaku returned alone 3 days after he left with his daughter and son, Mikoto grew enraged at her husband. She had screamed, slapped and beat Fugaku for hours until she had no strength to continue. That morning itself, she left the house for weeks before returning home but not the Mikoto that Fugaku had loved so much._**

**_ She had no longer paid attention to her remaining sons. She would beat Itachi for no good reason and yell at Sasuke that left Fugaku to asked one of his friend whom is a Hikari that lives nearby to take care of them_**

**_ "We have the whole house to ourselves until late at night…." Fugaku said with a gentle smile to ease Itachi's anger "And we're having your favourite spaghetti for dinner tonight…."_**

**_"Really!" Itachi said happily, earning a huge smile that left him forgotten about his anger earlier "Awesome! Let's start making then!"_**

**_"Wait a minute!" Sasuke said aloud with a mother-like look that means 'listen to what I say' "You have not taken a bath yet! Go on and wash yourself first before we do anything!"_**

**_ The two older Uchihas blinked in surprise before all three burst into laughters. Sasuke may be a shy, kind and polite boy but he can sometimes act like a mother who makes sure that they're doing things well. Mikoto however and unlikt what mothers do, she lazed around the house everyday and often goes out that left Sasuke to do the chores and cooking which was a miravle for a 4 year old. Literally, both Fugaku and Itachi really loves Sasuke's cooking that tasted delicious and fantastic._**

**_ Fugaku too has done the chores but he couldn't most of the time because of his work. But as a father, he had done exactly like what he had promised his father eversince the law was placed up. Sasuke had been raised happily with the secret of his other siblings' existence and the Hikari clan. Like Fugaku who keeps his secrets well, Fugaku can only tell Sasuke his secrets because Sasuke's also a very understanding child._**

**_"Alright! Then let's get cleaned up!"_**

**SKIPPING TIME**

**_ Tears ran down the 10 year old Sasuke's face as he breaks the connections with his siblings. He had lost his entire clan 2 months ago by his 15 year old brother, Itachi who fled the night itself with the key to the heritance of the entire clan. With only enough money to last Sasuke a few months, Sasuke is forced to work at times to earn money to survive instead of depending on the American government. Even to witness the murder of his clan before his very eyes, he had not seen the body of his father anywhere. Only Sasuke has the key to his little heritance to his savings._**

**_"Papa….I promise you…..That I'll live on my own path….." Sasuke said with determination "I'll never let anyone take away my dreams….."_**

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN,…**

**FAR FROM AMERICA,…**

**_"Why, Father! Why didn't you find Sasuke!" Fugaku cries out angrily at his sad father_**

**_"I'm sorry, son…..The police got to him before we could….." His father, 60 year old Yushino said sadly "He….Sasuke broke all connections with us…."_**

**_"But why….He's only 10!" Fugaku sobs heavily "How can a 10 year old child commit such crime! It was Itachi! Why must he framed his own brother…..He loves Sasuke so much…But why!"_**

**_"I'm sorry, son….That you have to learn about this….But I promise you….As his grandfather….I'll do anything to find him….." Yushino said firmly "Even to clear Sasuke's name….."_**

**PRESENT TIME**

_BRIG~~~~~~~CLICK!_

"Ah…." A young teenage voice yawns lightly "Felt so good with 10 hours of sleep…."

A young figure got up from the single bed and stretched his slightly muscular limbs, sighing in relief as he felt the veins pop in place. He then grabs his clothes for the day and heads for the shower.

Quickly taking a shower, changing into his clothes and applying the necessary products, the 13 year old Uchiha Sasuke went out of his flat with a bread hanging in his mouth.

"Let me see…." Sasuke said as he walks to his school, Konoha Willston High " I have a 4 hour shift at Zoe's café at 3 and right at 7:30 for a 6 hour shift at Namikaze Night Club….Should be fine…."

Uchiha Sasuke, an orphan from 10 works at two famous and very wealthy places. He works as a very excellent chef at Zoe's café and a singer, bartender and with a music band at Namikaze Night Club. With his elite skills from doing house chores and his father's teaching, he was then very favoured by his bosses and earns twice as much as the other workers that he got more than enough to pay for his bills, school fees and the needs for his living.

However even with his name cleared from the suspect list after being found framed, he faced worst in his school every day. The children of his boss from Zoe's café, Kiba and the sound 4 bullies him every day and eventually involves the entire school who then heard the news of the murder. His workmates, teachers, principal, his bosses and his boss' only son from Namikaze Night Club who studies in a military school, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto are his only friends. The government whom gave Sasuke the flat as an apology gift had the police guarding him every second in fear that Itachi might returned to kill the 13 year old.

When he was 10, many citizens had protest against the government's decision to put him in prison. They knew that no 10 year old who has a loving father but an uncaring mother will kill his own clan. Sasuke had told the government that he appreciated the citizen's help but he'll still take any consequences. That got the government to realise that Sasuke is innocent and called off the case.

Letting out a sigh from the past memories, Sasuke walks into the empty school and waits outside of his first class for the teacher.

"Ah….Uchiha…" A velvet voice greets lazily beside Sasuke, revealing his Literature teacher, Hatake Kakashi whom is the first class of the day "Early as usual, I see….How are you…."

"I'm fine, Mr. Hatake…." Sasuke said politely as they enter the classroom "Just had a good 10 hours of sleep…."

"Ah, that is good…." Kakashi said with a smile despite the mask he's wearing around the lower half of his face "Having to sleep for 5 hours is bad for your young age…..You're a growing teenager, Sasuke…."

"I know, Mr. Hatake but I still need the money to pay my bills, food and medical attention…." Sasuke said "Working at two places had me earn more than enough…I'm saving half of my earnings for college every month….working at one place can only have enough to pay everything except the school fees….."

""That sounds fine but maybe you should think of applying on a scholarship…."Kakashi said before handing a literature book to Sasuke "Here you go….The book that you wanted…It's yours….."

"Thank you, Mr. Hatake…." Sasuke said before sitting at his place and begins to read the book

Sasuke doesn't need to worry about his studies much because of his private tutors from his childhood years. He had learned all the way until college studies but he still goes for extra classes on weekends with his school teachers. Sasuke had excelled in all of his studies and got 100% in every test and straight As. But even if he's the school's prodigy, he never shows off and just accepts every grades he gets even with he gets an F on a test.

Sasuke, unlike most students, completes his homework and projects in the day itself after every class before he goes to work. Because of his ability to complete every work on the day itself, many of the popular kids forced him to do theirs when he was younger. He had barely enough sleep until he couldn't complete any of his work one time that one of his teachers reported to the principal after discovering that he was bullied to do their work. Learning the truth from Sasuke himself who cried telling the truth, the principal excused him from homework and projects for 2 months.

Due to the bully daily, every teacher will now walk with Sasuke to his classes every day to prevent any incident since he's the main victim among the others. There were even students who were expelled when there was a bully case that sent Sasuke to the hospital for 2 weeks and a month absence.

Hoping secretly that someone will free Sasuke from the abuse, Kakashi pats the raven head softly before the other students came in for the day.

**SKIPPING TO ZOE'S CAFÉ**

"Ah! Sasuke!" Tsume, the wife of the café owner said happily the moment she saw the raven walk in, dressed in his uniform "Your shift is starting so better hurry, dear…."

"Hai, Tsume-san! " Sasuke said with a playful salute which earn him a giggle

"Ah! You're here at last…" The eldest chef of the café, Iruka said happily

"I can take over from here, Iruka-senpai…." Sasuke said, taking the apron from Iruka

"Alright….Ah, by the way…..We've 2 new pretty waitresses so don't chase after their skirts, young man…." Iruka jokes before he left to change

"Sir! I got an order for-Oh shit…..It's you, fag…." A female voice spat venomly

"What!" Another exclaimed

There at the counter are Konoha's most popular cheerleaders, cheer captain Haruno Sakura and her best friend, Yamanaka Ino. They are one of the popular groups who bullied Sasuke every day. Sasuke blinks in surprise before smiling warmly at the two whom stare in surprise.

"Ah! You two must be the new employees Iruka-senpai was telling me about…." Sasuke said "I'm the afternoon chef here in Zoe's café….I hope we'll do great together…."

"Ladies! Are you doing your jobs properly!" Tsume's voice said loudly, causing the cheerleaders to place the orders on the peg hangers above them "And do not disobey your senior there….."

The afternoon went on smoothly. The cheerleaders were surprised that many of their customers kept on telling them to keep the change whenever they pay. Some even went to the raven chef and gave him gifts for working hard as an excellent chef which Sasuke then hands all the gifts to Tsume to handle.

The most shocking thing to them was when their school's most irritating and scariest visitor who only speaks Japanese, Old lady Chiyo went up to the counter and Sasuke hands over a brown paper bag to her. To add their shock, Sasuke even speak Japanese to her fluently.

**Japanese**

"_Here you go, Chiyo-san….Your usual black forest cake and strawberry cake_ _for your grandkids…._" Sasuke said with a smile

"_Arigatou, dear…_" Chiyo said happily before looking at Tsume "_Sasuke-boy here is such a sweet boy….I really love his cooking…..It's supremely fantastic…._"

**Back to English**

"I thank you for your praise upon my employer, …." Tsume said with a warm smile after Sasuke translating for her and the same with Chiyo "Sasuke is so kind enough to pay for all your cakes….I really respected his late father so much…."

"Sasuke…." The owner, Orochimaru called out with a smile "Your shift is up….Better get ready for your next one…."

"Yes, sir!" Sasuke said before smiling warmly when a young man came in "Hey there, Kise!"

"Senior Sasuke! Allow me to take over!" Kise said happily

"Alright... Alright…." Sasuke chuckles before handing over the ladle he was using and the apron to Kise "See you tomorrow then….."

"Yes! I shall do my best with your teaching, Senior Sasuke!" Kise salutes before Sasuke left the kitchen with a chuckle

"You girls, too…." Orochimaru said "You've done a good job on your first day…"

The two cheerleaders nod and left their place. They then exit the café after changing just as they spotted Sasuke walking further down to where the Namikaze Night Club is. Then, their ride which is drove by the football team as one of them is Kiba came.

"Guys….Can you do us a big favour…." Ino asked sweetly

(Well….Not that kind of sweet….More like an evil one….)

"Anything for the ladies…." The football captain, Kiba said

"You do know where that Uchiha fag lives, right?" Sakura asked

"Why? Did he do something to you?" Kiba asked darkly

"Yes! He's our so called 'senior' in the café and he ordered us around like slaves!" Sakura lied with crocodile tears

"How dare he!" Kiba growls until a dark idea came into his mind "Don't worry, ladies….Leave this to us…."

**Around 1:35 a.m.**

"Hah…So tired…." Sasuke yawns as he walk back to his flat "Luckily I had dinner kept in the fridge….Just need to heat it up…."

Sasuke then walks up the staircase and made his way to his flat only to find the door in pieces before him. His eyes widen in pure shock and horror at the broken door before he ran into the flat and his entire body froze.

The walls had holes and the wallpapers were torn. His furniture is ripped in many places and his tables broke in halves. Plates were broken on the floor with food and many of the cabinets were ripped out. His windows were smashed and curtains torn. Even his other rooms are in the same condition.

But what cause Sasuke to look in horror, were words that was written on the walls.

**_Slut_**

**_Faggot_**

**_Bully_**

**_B****_**

**_Get out of our school_**

**_You don't belong here_**

**_Whore_**

**_Murderer_**

"Like what you see, slut…." A voice whispers into Sasuke's ear

Before Sasuke could turn around, a first punched into his stomach that cause Sasuke to choke. His hands were suddenly tied to his back and a blindfold covered his eyes. The poor raven thrashed around in fear and screams for help only to be punched across the face and he fell on the floor hard.

"Hehehe….Look at him! So weak!" A female voice said with amusement which Sasuke recognised it as Sakura's

"S-Sakura…." Sasuke rasped out shakily, only to have a foot slammed on his stomach and blood came out of his mouth

"Don't call me by my name, you bitch!" Sakura snarled

"How dare you order my girl around like a slave, you slut!" Kiba snarled

"W-What…" Sasuke rasped out in surprise "B-But I-I was a cook t-there….T-They just place all the o-orders on the hanger f-for me t-to see…."

"Don't lie to me!" Kiba screamed at the raven's face, scaring him completely

"P-Please leave me alone! I-I won't b-bother you! I-I'll even go and w-work at another place!" Sasuke begs fearfully

"Guys….Take the girls out….I'll come down later after I deal with this slut…." Kiba said and the others left with a smirk on their faces

"W-What are you d-doing…." Sasuke said shakily when he heard Kiba removing his pants

"Looks like this is not enough…." Kiba said darkly, ripping off Sasuke's pants and boxers

"N-NO!" Sasuke shrieks, trying to get away from the football player "OH GOD! PLEASE NO!"

"My. My….The bitch is scared…." Kiba said in amusement, easily forcing Sasuke's legs apart and revealing his privates "But I'm going to break it further…"

"No…No…." Sasuke sobs, trying to close his legs and felt Kiba's manhood against his entrance "No…Please…"

"Let me guess….No…" Kiba said "Say goodbye to your innocence…."

"NO! NII-SAN!" Sasuke screams

He had screamed so loud that cause Kiba to cover his ears and the neighbours to jump up from their sleep. Then, Sasuke heard footsteps running toward them and he cringes in fear that it's another football player but got the unexpected scream.

"GET THE HELL OF MY BROTHER, YOU RAPIST!"

Then, a man tackled Kiba down and off the scared raven. Sasuke could hear scream from the cheerleaders. He sobs fearfully when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

**Japanese**

"_Otouto? Otouto, can you hear me?_" A deep, velvet voice asked worriedly

"_W-Who…_" Sasuke sobs fearfully but gasps when he felt a blanket covering his exposed bottom

"_It's me…._" The voice said, cutting off the ropes on Sasuke's hands

(P.S: All the words are English but some of the characters I put in speaks in Japanese or English when you see the bold words…)

**English**

Then, the blindfold was off and Sasuke opens his teary eyes to meet an identical pair. His eyes widen when the familiar face of his twin brother came in view.

**Japanese**

"_Otouto…_" The twin asked worriedly

"_N-Nii-san….Kyo-nii-san!_" Sasuke cries out happily, hugging his older twin tightly and cries on the broad shoulder of his twin "_N-Nii-san…._"

**English**

The older twin let out silent tears and hugs his brother close, careful not to hug the slender body of his twin tightly against his strong, broad one. A woman with red-brownish hair and deep blue eyes rushes in and Sasuke gasped at the familiar face.

**Japanese**

"_Mido-nii-chan!_" Sasuke cries out in relief as the woman fell on her knees and hugs him tightly

"_Suke-chan….._" The eldest child and only sister of Sasuke's, Midori sobs, hugging her brother whom she had lost connection 3 years "_Why..Why did you break the connections….We could have found you sooner…._"

"_I was scared…._" Sasuke sobs quietly "_T-That A-Aniki will find out about you….A-And will kill you…_"

**English**

As a sister, Midori understand her brother's fear for his family's safety. She then turns to her other younger twin brother, Kyosuke.

**Japanese**

"_Is there any clothes left unharmed…._" Midori asked

"_Iie, Nii-chan…._" Kyosuke said "_Nothing is left untouched….They literally destroyed every single piece of this place…._"

**English**

(P.S :There are some characters that only speaks Japanese….The Konoha Willston High and the city do not know Japanese even though their names are in Japanese….Why you ask? THEY ARE BORN IN AMERICA FOR CHRIST SAKE!)

"What the hell are you talking about! Who are you!" Kiba roars as he struggles against the man's hold on him

(Oh! And Kiba can't see who are they because~~~~ he broke the lights too~~~~)

**Japanese**

"_Take otouto to the ambulance, Kyo…._" Midori said darkly, gently handing over Sasuke's petite form to Kyosuke

**English**

The moment Kyosuke stood up and faced the doorway where the moonlight shines on him, Kiba's eyes grew wide when he saw two 'Sasukes' instead of one. Sasuke whimpers in fear and wraps his arms around Kyosuke's neck, hiding his face against them. That cause Kyosuke to glare darkly at the teen who cringed in fear and shock.

"Remember this, you f***ing rapist…." Kyosuke said darkly "My name is Hikari-Uchiha Kyosuke….Older twin brother of Sasuke….And here are my words….If you ever lay a single hand on my otouto….I'll kill you in a slow, torturous death….."

"Like the h*** you will-"

_BANG_

"WHAT THE F***" Kiba yelled when a bullet hit right in front of his and shrieks in fear when he saw a pistol pointing at his face be inches

"You may be rich but I'm even more that that…." Kyosuke snarls "You have no dignity….You're not worthy to be a man…..You only brought shame and disgrace to your reputation…."

With that, Kyosuke carries his twin out of the destroyed flat. Leaving a still shocked Kiba in its wake.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! Apology for the bold 'English' and 'Japanese' words in the chapter because I'm not very good with the language in conversations or how to put it in a way but I'll try to use the translation in the web for the chapters to come. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2 will be out soon!


End file.
